To Perform
by Caaryss
Summary: AU Yu Kanda was not happy, not at all. Not only had Tiedoll forced him into joining the circus, but he had an annoying Bunny following him and a stupid beansprout clouding his thoughts. Circus Fic, Yullen. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in -Man, It all belongs to Hoshino Katsura._

**----------**

The Circus, It was a place where families took their children for a family day out, and where it had performances that people of all ages could enjoy. The Clowns, the Trapeze artists, the fire eaters, they had it all. The death defying acts that attracted people in to see whether the skilled performers could actually pull it off, to see whether they would walk away alive or in a coffin.

The circus was a means for escape for some people; with nowhere to go and no one to turn to they go to the circus, for a bed, for food, and for money. Some people joined the circus merely because of their love for performing, whilst others were brought up under the shelter of the big top.

Yu Kanda however, was forced into it. He glared up at the large tent, telepathically cursing his so called "Foster Father" for sending him here because his brother, Noise Marie was currently here. Marie wasn't even blood related to him.

Froi Tiedoll, his "Foster Father" had adopted Noise Marie, Daisyia Barry and Himself from the Orphanage they all had lived in. He would always dote on them even though Kanda had made it clear that he disliked it and Tiedoll made it a routine to often called Kanda "Yu-Kun", a name that Kanda disliked with his whole body and soul.

Froi Tiedoll was an Artist, he loved to paint landscapes and buildings but he also loved to paint the circus. The movement of the performers, the grace, the style of it all. The variety of colours that came along with it, he loved it all. Which is why he made all three of his sons partake in lessons to help define their skills and able to get into a Circus so that he could one day paint his own sons in the grace and motion of a circus.

Marie, even though blind, was a very skilled Knife thrower, and his blindness made him seem more amazing at it, he had entered "The Black Order Circus" after Tiedoll met the Ringmaster, Cross Marian and had asked if Marie could join, which he did In the end.

Dasiyia was still practicing into becoming a juggler, and was practicing a certain skill called "The Rolling Globe" in which he balanced on top of a ball larger than himself, though he wasn't very good the last time Kanda saw him.

And finally, Kanda. He was a high wire act and quite the acrobatic. Tiedoll thought that it was finally time for Kanda to join Marie in the Circus much to Kanda's distaste. Kanda wanted to pursue something along the lines of sword fighting but Tiedoll insisted that Kanda did tight rope, which annoyed him greatly. He was still quite the skilled sword fighter and always had his trusty sword, 'Mugen' at hand.

And that's basically what led to Kanda standing in front of the Big Top of "The Black Order Circus" with a scowl planted on his face. Cautiously, he approached the tent's entrance; only to have a clown run from the entrance and in his direction, nearly knock him down in the process.

The clown stops his mad dash and gazed at Kanda, whose scowl only deepened as his mood worsened. The clown approached him, staring him up and down, which made Kanda want to shove Mugen down his throat. The clowns appearance was strange, though any clowns' appearance is strange this clown just looked even stranger than that. Dressed in the usual clownish garb and makeup, the strange part was that he was also wearing a beret and square glasses while having shoulder length hair that flicked out at the ends, to Kanda it made him look like a gay clown.

"I don't suppose your Yu Kanda?" The strange clown asked Kanda Curiously, interest flickering in his eyes as he gazed at him. Kanda glared at him, before looking off to the side with a "Tch. What's it to you?"

"Aha! We've been expecting you! Though we didn't think you would come this early, we weren't expecting you until noon." The clown said before ushering the Japanese male into the tent who snapped at the clown for touching him. The clown though, brushed it off easily. When the clown finally stopped pushing him, he glanced around the tent. It was large, as expected for any travelling circus troupe, though the only performers he could see at the moment were a group of more strange clowns and a male with fiery red hair.

The clown clapped his hands, gaining the attention of the present performers and shouting out "Gather round! Gather round!"

They all approached and stared at Kanda as though he was some foreign object.

"Is this the new guy, Komui?" The red haired male asked the clown, now identified as Komui.

"Yes it is! Let me introduce you all! Guys, this is Yu Kanda. Yu Kanda, these are Lavi' he said pointing at the fiery haired boy, 'Reever Wenham' he said pointing at the bored looking clown, 'Johnny Gill' he pointed at the small mousy looking clown, 'and that's Tapp Dopp' he finished, pointing at the chubbier clown.

Kanda glared at them, wanting to get the hell out of the circus right now and murder Tiedoll before hiding his remains and escaping to Japan. Though he knew none of this was going to happen.

"First, don't you dare call me 'Yu' if you want to live to see tomorrow. Second, don't talk to me as if you know me. And third, if you don't bother me, I don't bother you. Got it?" he said, venom laced in every word spoken, all the clowns shuddered and silently agreed to the terms, except for the flame haired young man who was smiling at Kanda with mischief in his eyes.

The Red-Head, Lavi, approached him and put his arm over Kanda's shoulder. "Hey, Yu-Chan, I think we're going to be good friends! So from today on we're best friends! Okay?" he said enthusiastically.

Kanda scowled and pushed the boy off before pointing Mugen at his throat. "Try that again if you don't value your life, Baka-Usagi." He hissed.

Lavi started sweating and fidgeting. "Yu-chan! No need to get so sensitive. Why do you have a sword anyway?". Kanda then proceeded to put his sword closer to his throat.

"Gah! Where's Allen when you need him!" Lavi cried out before jumping back and hiding behind Reever, who had switched from his bored casual look to one of panic as soon as Lavi his behind him. "Don't use me as a shield! You dumbass!" Reever shouted before sidestepping away from Lavi. Komui then cleared his throat to stop the mischief from carrying on.

"Since you two seem to be getting along' he said looking pointedly at Kanda and Lavi ' Why don't you show him around the circus, Lavi?" He said with a smile, before turning to his fellow clowns and announcing they had more practice to do, he turned back to Lavi and said "I leave him to you." To which Lavi saluted.

"Tch. I don't need anyone to show me around." Kanda muttered.

"Don't be a Grumpy pants! I'm going to show you where we sleep, where we eat, where we hang out and I'll introduce you to the other performers! Follow me." He said before confidently marching off. Kanda gazed after him, before slowly following the enthusiastic bunny.

"Tch."

**----------**

_First -Man story._

_What do you think?_

_I think it could be better._

_Could be longer too....Oh well.  
_

_I've always loved the Circus and I've wanted to do a DGM fic of one for ages! I've been researching everything I could on Circus Performers and stuff like that so that the story seems a bit better because I know what I'm talking about._

_Though, I'm very uncreative with titles._

Read and Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda was bored. Very bored. He'd even consider murdering the rabbit for his own amusement. The more he thought about it the more tempting the idea became to him as the Bunny went on and on about what he does here and what he does there. Honestly, Kanda didn't give a shit about what the stupid Rabbit did in his spare time.

"This is where we have food! And that guy over there is our lovely chef, Jerry!" Lavi explained to the uninterested Kanda. At the mention of his name the chef turned around to look at the pair, before leaving the kitchen and approaching them.

"Lavi! Darling! Is this the new boy that we have been expecting? Oh my! He is dashing! Very handsome indeed!" The eccentric chef gushed; he was a very strange man in Kanda's eyes, even stranger than that clown earlier.

This Chef had his hair pulled back tightly into two low pigtails that reached his back and wore dark sunglasses and tightly fitted clothing. Kanda began to wonder whether that gay clown and this chef were close.

"Yes it is, Jerry! His name is Yu Kanda, but I just call him Yu-Chan!" Lavi gleefully explained to the over positive Chef. Kanda twitched at the two idiots; he gripped his Mugen and once again pointed it at Lavi.

"Call me that one more time and I'll cut off all of your hair!" He hissed murderously, while sliding the side of his blade against Lavi's cheek, who then began to laugh nervously and glance in Jerry's direction as if asking for help from the man.

Jerry looked from one to the other in confusion at the odd exchange, but he merely shrugged at it. "I better be off darlings! So many mouths to feed and so little time! Ciao!" He said merrily before skipping off towards his kitchen.

Lavi looked distraught as he skipped away, but while Kanda was occupied watching the man leave he inched away from the sword, not wanting to scar his pretty face. "Let's find some more people for you to meet!" He said cheerfully. Kanda grunted in response.

Lavi grabbed Kanda by the wrist and started pulling him out of the cafeteria, Kanda hissed at the physical contact as if burned by the Rabbits touch. "Let go of me, Stupid Rabbit!" He shouted at Lavi. "I'm only showing you the way, Yu-Chan! I don't want you getting lost!" Lavi retorted quickly.

Kanda was now on the verge of suicide. Five minutes in with the Rabbit and he'd already had enough. It didn't matter how many times he protested and threatened the rabbit wasn't listening. Maybe he should start plotting different ways to conveniently murder a bunny without getting caught.

The sound of knives being thrown and a thudding noise reached the pair's ears. They walked towards the source of the noise, only to find the source of it being the resident blind knife thrower, Noise Marie. He was throwing the knives at the board, and stood in front of it was a woman with dark curly hair. All the knives hit the board behind her inches from various body parts. It was amazing how this man, though blind, could throw with such precision.

"Hey Marie, Hey Miranda. I brought the Newbie. Kanda, meet Marie and his assistant, Miranda Lotto." Lavi said quickly, purposely not calling him Yu-Chan to save himself from another heart attack, but he vowed to call hi Yu tomorrow.

Marie stopped his throwing and turned around, even though he couldn't see all his other senses had been heightened, especially his hearing. Miranda stepped away from the board and walked over to Lavi and Kanda.

"It's nice to meet you, " She said to Kanda, holding out her hand to him, he just stared at it as if it was poison and merely looked to the side with "Just call me Kanda" as a response. Miranda looked a bit nervous as if she'd done something wrong; she was nearly on the verge of freaking out before Lavi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Miranda, he's naturally grumpy" he said reassuringly. She gazed back at Kanda who had turned a bit red as if he didn't know what to do around women which she thought was rather cute of the stoic long haired teenager, she smiled in his direction and nodded at Lavi. Marie began to approach the three, all but slowly.

"Yu?" Marie said quietly as he slowly approached Kanda, before rushing over and pulling Kanda into a tight bear hug, lifting him off of the ground.

"You've finally come! I've been waiting for this day!" Marie said with happiness evident in his voice. "Put me down!" Kanda strained to speak with his lungs being crushed by Marie's massive arms.

"I guess you know each other then?" The rabbit questioned as Marie set Kanda back down on his feet. "Yes, we are foster brothers." Marie explained to Lavi, who seemed pleasantly shocked at this new discovery.

"Really? How cool!"

"Tch. I wish it wasn't true." Kanda grunted after regaining the ability to breath after the death hug from Marie.

"Oh! Marie! You haven't happened to see Allen and Lenalee around anywhere have you? I want to introduce them to Kanda, here!" Lavi asked the blind performer. "Hmm. I think they're practicing their Static Trapeze routine where they usually practice. I heard them heading that direction earlier." Marie explained.

Lavi thanked Marie and waved goodbye at both him and Miranda and motioned for Kanda to follow him to the direction that Marie had claimed Allen and Lenalee went. "Allen and Lenalee are an aerialist duo; they've been performing here for ages. Though Allen is also a good contortionist and performs as a contortionist with the clowns. Lenalee and Allen are very close; they're like brother and sister, though they aren't related. When they are together on the trapeze, it's amazing! They're very good at what they do." Lavi informingly said.

"Tch. What about you? What do you do?" Kanda asked the red haired male. Lavi gaped at this, to which Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"What's this? Is big, bad Kanda taking an Interest in little old me?" Lavi said in a mocking tone. Kanda Flushed red, and growled at the bunny. "Shut the hell up. No way in hell would I be interested in you" He hissed.

Lavi stared at Kanda, before breaking out into a grin. "Love you too Yu-Chan. Anyways, I basically work with fire, you know Fire dancing, Fire eating, Fire breathing, All that jazz. Hurts like a bitch sometimes but you got to do what you got to do." Lavi explained with a grin.

The rest of the walk to the two people that Kanda had yet to meet was in complete silence; Lavi seemed to have lost his enthusiasm and was just focusing on finding the two aerialists. As they got closer the sound of music became louder, they then entered a big space where hanging from the ceiling was a trapeze and two figures on it doing very aerobic moves, like hanging off of each others feet and balancing off of one another.

Just watching it in motion was amazing, thinking about the physical strength the two must have to be able to balance each other on their own feet while high up in the air, they moved fluently and with such grace that it almost seemed magical, the female was dangling in mid air, her feet perched on the boys feet, she started to swing and propelled herself back up and clutched onto both of the ropes and held herself higher up the trapeze than the boy as he dangled from the trapeze on only one foot and held himself in a graceful position before pulling himself up to sit on the trapeze. When the music ended, the trapeze was lowered and the two figures hugged each other at their successful practice, grinning to each other proudly.

The female was the first to notice their presence, she had long black hair that was tied up in pigtails and even then it still reached her backside. But it was her companion that stood out the most, with pure white hair and porcelain skin people would describe this figure as an angel if it wasn't for the deep red scar that adorned the cherubic face, it ran down from the forehead to the lower cheek, though even with the blemish the person still had an unnatural beauty that Kanda hadn't seen before, though the person was quite short in stature.

_"He's quite cute too..."_ Kanda thought.

Kanda snapped out of his stupor. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't even know the bean sprout. Why was he thinking these strange thoughts about him? He once again stopped his musings as the two figures began approaching them.

"Hey Lavi, what bring's you he- Oh! Is this the new guy?" The Female, Lenalee, if he remembered correctly, asked.

"Why yes it is, Lena-Chan! And how are you Allen-Chan?" Lavi asked the snow haired person. "I'm fine Lavi, and you? You haven't hurt yourself in practice again, have you?" The Boy, Allen, asked the Red-Head quietly.

"Aww, Allen-Chan was worried about me!"

"Was not!"

"Whatever you say, Allen-Chan!"

Allen puffed out his cheeks and folded his arms across his chest and let out a huff. Lenalee giggled and gave her partner a comforting rub on the back. This simple action sparked something in Kanda; he just wanted to wrench her hand away from the bean sprouts back.

Kanda then proceeded to mentally slap himself for having strange thoughts again, what was wrong with him today?

"Tch. Stop doing that face already Bean sprout, you look like more of an idiot than you already are." Kanda retorted at Allen. All went silent as Allen –attempted- to glare at the long haired Teen.

"What did you say straight cut?" Allen insulted back.

"You say that again bean and I'll personally make sure you go to hell"

"With you around, I'm already in it, BaKanda"

"That's it!" Kanda growled and pulled out Mugen and held it to Allen's face. "You want to say it again, Sprout?" Allen remained silent before huffing and sauntering off before saying "See you Lavi". Lenalee gazed after the boy, before bowing.

"I'll see you later Lavi, I need to see if he's okay. He's a bit oversensitive." She said quietly, to which Lavi nodded in agreement, before jogging after the quickly retreating male.

"Hmm. Yu-Chan needs anger management classes. But beansprout-chan is a cute nickname for Allen-chan! I'm going to use it from now on!" He said before skipping happily after the Allen and Lenalee.

Kanda paused for a minute, wondering why did he try and pick a fight with the bean? It just happened naturally. Why was the bean sprout constantly occupying his mind? He gritted his teeth before turning around and heading back towards Marie, he didn't want to have to face Allen again after that last argument, for some reason, he didn't want to make their relationship worse than it already was. Kanda sighed, he just didn't understand anymore. Could his life get any weirder?

**---------**

_Yes, I updated twice in one day._

_I was bored, okay?_

_Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer than the last, at least. Though some parts seem a bit rushed… but I've done the best that I can out of my abilities._

_It's not as good as some other author's works out there but it's a good shot at least, right?_

_I'm really keen to make this story good so please review and tell me what you think of it, ok?  
_

_Read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda was sat sloppily on the chair, legs wide apart and half slouching down the seat. Marie was still progressing with his practice and Miranda was once again placed in front of the board as the potential victim of the risky circus act.

"Is there something bothering you?" Marie asked, still throwing the knives and barely missing Miranda's neck by centimetres.

"No."

"Blunt as always. You should really open up to people, it helps let a lot of load off your shoulders." Marie commented nonchalantly. Kanda clicked his tongue and looked in the opposite direction of his foster brother. He still didn't have a clue where everything was in this Circus because his supposed 'guide' had ran off after Lenalee and Bean sprout, who Kanda didn't want to be around at the moment.

He gritted his teeth, hating this place, the people, and the strange thoughts. This Circus was messing him up big time.

"Yu-Chaaaan~!"

Kanda froze, instantly knowing who the voice was; he stood up quickly and began walking away, trying to ignore the stupid bunny and escape, save himself from future trauma.

"Yu-Chan" Lavi shouted, and started jogging over to the long haired teen, "why are you ignoring meee~!" Lavi cried out. Kanda suddenly stopped which resulted in Lavi crashing into his back; he fingered the sheath of Mugen in a warning motion. "What the fuck do you want, Idiot rabbit?"

"Yu-Chaan~! Don't be so meeaan~!" Lavi droled on in a whiney tone, "I lost you earlier and I got really scared because my new best friend was missing and it would have been my fault!"

"I'm not your fucking best friend. And don't call me that name!" He hissed.

"But Yu-Chan! You've got a pet name for me, why can't I have one for you?"

"What the fuck? I haven't given you a fucking pet name."

"You're always calling me Rabbit! And you call Allen Beansprout! Do you like us both that much? It's so sweet!" Lavi spoke happily. Kanda wanted to kill the rabbit then and there, get it over and done with and end the mental pain.

"Tch. I'm out of here" Kanda said turning around and heading away from Lavi, _'the further the better'_ he thought.

"Waait~! I also came to tell you I need to take you to see the Boss of this place~" Lavi shouted to the retreating Kanda, who didn't stop even after the outburst.

Lavi sprinted after the Japanese male and stood in front of him with his arms spread out to the side as if to say 'No Entry'. "We need to go! If we get it done now we don't really need to see him much for the rest of our time here!"

_What kind of boss was this man? Was he secluded or shy or did everyone hate him if Lavi said 'we don't need to see him for the rest of our time here'?_ These were the thoughts going through Kanda's mind.

_'Why the fuck am I thinking about this? I shouldn't care!'_ Kanda felt like beating himself, but not before beating anybody in a five mile radius.

"Let's go~!"

And Kanda was promptly dragged by the wrist to the Boss's room much to his dismay. He had a sour look on his face the entire way and everybody they passed who saw it flinched. Yes, it was that frightening.

Once they arrived before the entrance the murderous aura surrounding Kanda was very thick, he had numerous lines on his forehead due to the heavy frown he had. However Lavi was oblivious to the murderous aura, as if he had some anti-negative shield.

"There are a few things I need to tell you before we go in' Lavi started, his face adopting a serious look 'this guy's an alcoholic, womanizer and an overall asshole. He's supposed to be the Ringmaster but because he's never here half the time Komui introduces the acts. I'm just warning you; don't get on his bad side." He finished before pushing Kanda inside the tent.

Kanda was about to scream bloody profanities at the rabbit but stopped when he spotted the scene before him. There was a man, with long red hair wearing a large black hat and coat, he had a mask covering the right half of his face and he also wore glasses. The tent was filled with smoke due to the amount of cigarettes and cigars this guy was smoking. There were empty bottles of wine everywhere and under his right arm and seated next to him was a well endowed blond haired woman with a scar on her face, but unlike the beansprout's scar which was bright red in colour, hers was a more fleshy colour, like a normal scar.

"Who the hell are you?" The man grumbled in a deep voice filled with obvious annoyance and the entrance of Kanda.

"Tch. Kanda." He stated simply, not wanting to have a proper conversation with this man who just had the presence of 'asshole'.

"You're the new kid, right? People have been talking about your arrival. Good thing you're here too, the circus is very short on people." The blond haired woman said, pushing the red haired man's arm off from over her shoulder and approaching the long haired male and extended her hand. "I'm Klaud, Klaud Nine. I'm the animal trainer here. It's going to be a pleasure working with you." The woman had a gentle voice but she seemed like a very strong able woman, able to tame the wildest of beasts, which was what her profession in this circus was all about.

Kanda glared at her hand, he found women… tolerable, and was always brought up to respect women. He took hold of her hand and gave it a small shake before instantly letting go and folding his arms to the side and looking to the side with a grit of his teeth.

"Who the fuck cares about the new kid just get back over here" The man on the couch retorted, reaching for a bottle of wine from the floor and refilling his glass and taking a sip. Klaud sighed, obviously wanting to be elsewhere. "I must leave now, Cross. I have practicing to be getting on with" and with that she took her leave and exited the small tent.

"There, you've scared her off now, asshole." The man named Cross hissed at Kanda who only glared back at the man with venom. "I didn't fucking come here because I wanted to, Fucking rabbit, I'll stew him and feed him to the dogs" he said, his face a picture of dismay.

"Anyway, you're the new kid? What do you do?" The man questioned in a bored tone, wanting to get the questions over and done with. Before Kanda could answer the tent entrance was pushed open and a short boy with white hair barged in, and crashed right into Kanda.

"What the fu- Beansprout? Watch where you're walking" Kanda retorted at the snowy haired boy. Allen looked up at Kanda, with a blush fluttered across his cheeks and his eyes wide with embarrassment; he hid it with a mask of annoyance.

"Oh, it's just you. I'm not here to chitchat with you. Excuse me." He said, stepping past Kanda and walking towards the alcoholic asshole. Kanda began to take notice at other things about the beansprout he hadn't picked up on before; firstly, he was British, which was obvious and confused Kanda to how he missed it. And secondly, his eyes were silver, like two deep silver pools that Kanda could get lost in.

_'What the fuck am I thinking again?'_ he mentally retorted. With the amount of mental slapping he did he'd have dozens of mental bruising.

Allen approached Cross, in his hand was a pile of paper, he held it up into Cross's face, his face contorting into anger. "Why have I got all these again, Master? I'm never going to be able to pay them off. What happened to all the money you had last week?" Allen ranted. Cross glared down at the boy, angry that the boy had the nerve to speak to him in such a tone.

"Idiot pupil. It's your job to pay off the fucking debts, I took you in, so you do the hard labour, got it?" He said, before turning around and picking up an envelope and handing it to the boy, "Here's some more. Go break a leg." He said, taking a drag of the cigarette in his hand.

"You're a bloody wanker!" Allen cried out before angrily stomping out of the tent, Kanda gazed after him, wondering what exactly just happened, and had the beansprout called the man 'Master'? What kind of relationship did they have?

"You can go too." Cross snapped, pressing his cigarette into the ashtray and lighting another. Kanda grunted and sauntered his way out of the tent.

----------

_Sorry, this is a boring chapter. I promise the next ones will be better!_

_I rated this story 'T' because Kanda and Cross have filthy language, shame on them!  
_

_I'd appreciate reviews and criticisms you have._

_And again, I'll let you know that I'm only a beginner at writing, so try not to expect anything grand from me, I'll try my best though!_

_Read and Review?  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Allen Walker officially hated the asshole known as Cross Marian. The constant debts and mental trauma the man was giving Allen was too much for the small boy to handle. Living with Cross was one of the lowest parts of his entire life. The man had taken him in when he was five when his dear foster father, Mana, had collapsed one day and died a death of unknown causes. Allen's life afterwards consisted of hard labour, tedious practice hours with Lenalee, and debts, lots and lots of debts.

He'd be honest now, he was happy in this circus, the members are like his family and he would never trade them for anything. Lenalee was a dear sister to him and Lavi was like his mischievous older brother that dragged him into all sorts of mishaps. Even though the punishments were awful the laughter and fun the both of them had together were worth it.

Komui was like an uncle to him, always kind and caring and sheltering him from any potential dangers from when both he and Lenalee were young until their current ages. The other clowns were also family; they would bring laughter and joy into his life and welcomed him with open arms. The warmth this Circus gave him was one he knew he could never live without.

Though, on the subject of family-like circus members, there was one member he wasn't particularly fond of. Yu Kanda, the talk of the circus at the moment, he was the new guy everybody had been anticipating, though he had one of the most foul tempers Allen had ever seen, and he'd seen Cross's temper to boot.

The stoic Japanese teenager seemed unable to remember Allen's name and had opted to calling him 'Beansprout', a definite jab at his lack of height. So far any conversation attempted between the both of them ended up with them arguing and insulting one another.

Allen didn't want to be on the long haired male's bad books, but there was something about him that just annoyed him. Allen's first impression of him consisted of thoughts like _'He's quite handsome'_ and _'He has nice hair, it's shiny'_, but when he opened his mouth and revealed his true personality that was what brought his image down.

Allen was now walking back to where the trapeze was located, trying to find Lenalee for some sisterly comfort she would surely give him upon finding out the pile of debt he had just been given.

Turning the corner he spotted the female in question, with her hair simply tied up in a high ponytail and wearing three quarter length sweat pants and a tank top, she was chatting to Miranda while sipping some water; obviously she had been doing some basic training while he was absent.

He called out to her as she finished her conversation with Miranda; she turned in his direction and gave him a kind smile and waving at him. He half jogged towards her and gave her a hug.

"What's the matter Allen?" She asked, instantly knowing something was bothering the young snowy haired teen. He released his hold on her and stepped back a bit to give her space.

"You know I went to see Cross about the debts he gave me earlier, well; when I went there the wanker gave me some more. What am I going to do…?" He moaned, dropping his head onto her shoulder as if too exhausted to even stand up straight.

Lenalee patted his head in a comforting motion, "Don't worry Allen, you always find a way to pay off your debts, do what you usually do." She said to him reasonably. Allen nodded and lifted his head from her shoulder.

Looking around the tent, he realised Timcanpy was nowhere to be seen, which was strange because Timcanpy was usually not very far away.

"Hey, have you seen Tim?"

Lenalee tilted her head to the side, in the typical thinking position. She stayed like that for a few minutes, idly tapping her index finger against her chin. "I'm sorry Allen, I haven't"

"Beansprout-Chan~! Lena-Chan~!"

Lavi was running over towards them, shouting at them enthusiastically, in his left hand was a lit torch and in his right a bottle of paraffin. "I want to show you what I've been practicing!" He said excitedly, proud of himself of his finished trick.

Allen and Lenalee stood back, giving Lavi enough room to perform his trick and so they were far away enough to not get injured.

Lavi opened the bottle of paraffin and poured it into his mouth. He stood there for a minute, preparing himself and breathing through his nose. He took a large breath in through his nose and held the torch up in front of his face, and then spraying the paraffin out of his mouth. The flame was large, and it looked like a dragon's breath. Lavi tilted his head upwards and continued to feed the flame until all the paraffin was gone from his mouth and the flame disappeared.

Allen and Lenalee watched the trick in amazement. Lavi really was good at what he did, though Allen couldn't help but worry about his well being because Fire breathing was an act that wasn't particularly good for the fire breather's health.

"I've been practicing to prolong the flame, because if it's finished too fast it's just boring then, don't you agree?" Lavi cheerfully spoke, with his arm on his hip and his posture tilted slightly to the side in a cool manner.

Allen nodded though his face showed the concern he felt. He walked over beside Lavi and said "Are you okay though, Lavi? This is a very dangerous trick after all".

Lavi blinked, though he was used to Allen showing concern over his well being, he always told Allen that he needn't be as concerned as he was, because he was always careful while performing.

"Nah, I'm fine Allen-chan!"

Allen didn't look like he believed him, but dropped the subject. "Lavi, have you seen Timcanpy anywhere?" Allen asked, starting to get nervous about the puppy's whereabouts, the dog got into enough mischief of its own.

"He's somewhere around here, I saw him playing around with his ball earlier."

As if on cue, Timcanpy came bounding over towards Allen, his fluffy tail wagging enthusiastically. He jumped and put his front paws on Allen's legs, and looked up at the boy with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

Allen smiled and lifted the puppy up into his arms, and tickled his belly. "Found you!" He giggled, stroking the puppy behind the ears.

"Tim's grown a bit hasn't he?" Lenalee commented. Allen held the small puppy up by under its front legs in front of him to further inspect this claim. "He has!" Allen exclaimed at the new found discovery.

"Oi, Idiot rabbit. Where's the damn high wire? I need to fucking practice."

The three turned their heads in the direction the outburst came from, only to see Kanda approaching them with a sour look.

"Can't Yu-Chan! I got to practice. Allen and Lenalee will show you!" Lavi announced. Allen turned to look at him sharply, with a look that said _'don't decide things by yourself, wanker!'_

"Tch. Whatever as long as I get to the fucking high wire I don't care" Kanda muttered as Lavi took his leave. He turned to face Allen and Lenalee. "Well? Aren't you going to show me the way?" He said flatly.

The three began to walk, an awkward silence falling between them. Lenalee fidgeted nervously and glanced to her side to look at Allen, who also looked nervous at the Japanese male's presence.

"Lenalee~! Come here a minute!"

Lenalee looked towards the person who called her. "Sorry Allen, you'll have to show him the way yourself. Meet me back by the trapeze later, okay?" then she hurried off.

Allen grew more nervous as he and Kanda were alone; the tension between them was rising. He began to walk forward, _the faster I get Kanda there the shorter this awkward moment will be,_ Allen thought. As he took a few steps forward he was stopped when someone grabbed his arm. He turned his head, only to find it was Kanda that stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

Allen was confused, the look on Kanda's face wasn't angry or sour, he had a soft regretting look, it was strange in Allen's eyes, was he getting a glimpse at Kanda's softer side.

"Sorry 'bout earlier"

Allen had to strain his ears to hear what Kanda had said, it was very quiet, which was unusual for Kanda's loud and brash personality. "What did you say?" Allen asked.

"I hate fucking repeating myself, sprout. I said I'm fucking sorry about what I said earlier, God dammit." Kanda hissed out, his old personality coming back with a bang.

Allen paused for a minute before breaking out into warm smile. Kanda was mesmerised by the sincerity of it. "Don't worry about it" Allen said gently before turning around and walking in the direction of the High wire, Kanda then started following him once again.

The one thing that Kanda missed though was as soon as Allen had turned around a deep blush spread itself across his face. It was strange, The Japanese male annoyed him to no end, and Allen had only known him for under a day but…

Allen felt that maybe, just maybe, he was falling for Yu Kanda.

**---------**

_Once again, boredom strikes!_

_Two updates in one day, like yesterday!_

_I need to stop doing this. From now on, I'm going to force myself to update once daily, I need to get off the computer I swear._

_I appreciate all reviews I have received so far, so please keep reading my work!_

_Criticism is welcome too._

_Read and Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Things had not been the same in the Circus after Allen and Kanda's moment together. Allen avoided Kanda at all costs, whenever Kanda entered the cafeteria Allen ran out claiming to need the toilet, Whenever Kanda approached him while practicing he ran off saying he'll get some water. This truly pissed Kanda off to no ends.

"What did you do to beansprout-chan to make him act like this, Yu-Chan?" Lavi asked, appearing beside Kanda at the cafeteria table he sat on, sipping a cup of green tea. "Hell If I know. Ask the sprout." Kanda replied wittingly.

Lavi clicked his tongue, "I've tried! He won't speak to me, doesn't he love me anymore?" Lavi cried out with crocodile tears streaming down his face. Kanda sighed, he'd already been in the circus for a week now, and everyday he would have the damn rabbit pestering him about one thing or another, he was growing accustomed to it, though his thoughts of murder about the rabbit remained, and he still snapped at the rabbit everyday and threatened him.

Every time he saw the beansprout, he felt the need to approach him, bring up a conversation with him, but it confused him a great deal. He tried to keep their relationship mutual, with them insulting each other and such while still able to hold a conversation, though small because Kanda isn't very talkative, but Allen didn't seem to want to be near the Japanese male.

"Hey, Hey! Yu-Chan! The Circus will be opening for the public soon! Have you been practicing?" Lavi asked enthusiastically, excited to know what the stoic male had been practicing in the last week. Kanda turned to look at him, his gaze piercing.

"High wire and the 'Wheel of Death'" Kanda informed him in a bored tone, and took another sip of his Tea, "And don't bother asking me anything else, stupid rabbit."

Lavi pouted, upset that he couldn't get anything else out of the uptight Kanda. "But Yu-Chaaan~" He whined out pathetically.

Kanda's eye twitched, He was about to loose his cool, the rabbits whiney voice grated on him so much he would just slice anything in sight up, and the safety of the innocent bystanders couldn't be guaranteed with the sheer size of the Japanese male's rage.

Footsteps were heard entering the cafeteria, he looked up and saw Allen stood there. There was a long pause, everyone was quiet as Kanda and Allen stared at each other. Allen started fidgeting before turning bright red; he quickly swivelled on his feet and fled from the cafeteria, leaving a confused and irritated male in his wake.

Kanda clenched his teeth, he would find out what Allen's problem was, if it was the last thing he'll do.

Allen jogged away from the cafeteria, his face still burning a deep crimson red. He didn't know what it was about the male that got him so flustered, was it those deep midnight eyes that looked as though they could peer into his very soul?. Allen patted his cheeks, trying to keep the blush at bay as he walked into his sleeping quarters. He collapsed onto his bed in a heap and quickly took hold of his pillow and held it to his chest in a form of self comfort.

Ever since his feelings began to form he felt awkward around Kanda, he felt he couldn't say anything to him without giving his own feelings away in his own body language. He wanted to talk to Kanda, get to know the male, so he could understand him on a more personal level unlike how he saw him now, only seeing Kanda's outside personality.

Did he feel the same way? Sure, he had been trying to approach him recently, but was it to get to know Allen or to just amuse himself with arguments with the snowy haired teen?

Allen sighed, hugging the pillow to himself tighter, he felt his eyes grow heavy as the feeling of sleep crept over his body; he shut his eyes fully and succumbed to the empty and relaxing feeling sleep gave him.

_"-en"_

That voice, he knew it. Was someone calling him? The voice was distant.

_"-llen"_

There it was again, it was become clearer, like the source of the voice was coming closer and closer still.

**"Allen!"**

His eyes sprung open as the voice brought him out of his deep sleep. He gazed around the room, until finally focusing on Lenalee who was gazing down on him.

"Lenalee?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. "What time is it?"

"Time for practice, I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes! You were really out of it" Lenalee informed, helping him up off the bed and holding him up as he swayed a bit, obviously still half asleep. She handed him a chocolate bar, hoping the energy filled treat would wake him up a bit.

An hour had passed and Allen and Lenalee were sat on the trapeze still held high in the air. They were breathing heavily after the long session they had. Allen swung his feet a bit, gazing down with a distant look on his face.

"Hey, Lenalee" He began, Lenalee looked over to him, her gaze saying that she was prepared to listen to anything he had to say. "I've been feeling…strange for a while. Ever since Kanda has come to the circus, my heart beats erratically and I can't stop blushing. I'm confused, why am I feeling these emotions to a man that I have known for less than a week?" He ranted to her, a pained look coming over his face.

Lenalee looked down at the ground again; she fully understood what he was feeling. "You're attracted to him Allen, though I think you already thought that. Love sure does work in mysterious ways, huh? Ever heard of the term _'Love at first sight'_? You're probably feeling something similar to that. It's not wrong to love a man you barely know, Allen. The only way to fix that is to get to know him, and then he won't count as a stranger then." She explained to him, speaking to him in a gentle and encouraging voice.

"But I can't, Lenalee. I can't be around him without blushing. What if he doesn't even like men? I'll look like a fool, and then he'll only think of me as something disgusting." He said, his eyes glazing over as his grip on the rope of the trapeze tightened. He then felt an arm come over his shoulder, he looked at Lenalee to see that she had embraced him in a half hug, the most she could give when they were suspended 20 feet in the air.

"You never know until you try, Allen. Be brave" She said gently, before letting him go and smiling at him. "Whatever happens Allen, you always know that you have me, and the rest of the Circus. We are your family."

Allen's eyes widened. Yes, he had a family. Whatever happened they would be there to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart and glue them together. They would always be there.

The trapeze then began to lower as their practice session came to an end. Allen thanked Lenalee for her advice before informing her he was going to go for a small walk, adding in he wouldn't wander far, as to not over worry her.

He exited the Circus grounds, walking along a nearby dirt path that led to a small fishing town nearby. He wanted somewhere quiet and calming to collect his thoughts and find the best way to confront his feelings. He kicked a few rocks that were strewn on the path; he walked slouched with his hands buried in his pocket. He kicked one stone particularly hard so that it flew a few feet in the air.

"Ouch, now what was that for, boy?" A deep voice rumbled at Allen. He looked up and saw a man with large round glasses and unruly black curly hair, he was dressed in a long sleeved dirty shirt and tan trousers, with him were two men and a small child. The spectacled man approached Allen, rubbing his head. "Well?" The man asked, wanting an answer for his earlier questions.

"A-Ah! I'm very sorry! I honestly didn't mean it!" Allen stumbled out his words nervously, afraid that the man was going to do something horrible and unimaginable to him. The man lifted his arm and Allen clenched his eyes shut, fully expecting to be hit, only to have someone ruffle his hair. He looked up at the man, who was smiling down at the boy with a rascal grin.

"Did'ja really think I'd hurt you now, boy? You seem like an honest kid and I'm not that bad a guy." The man spoke in a cheerful tone, which instantly lifted Allen's concern. The man offered him his hand saying "The Name's Mikk, Tyki Mikk"

Allen looked from Tyki to his outstretched hand, before deciding that this man seemed the type you could trust and clutching the mans hand in return, giving him a good firm shake.

"As compensation for earlier, how about a game of poker?" Tyki asked, pulling out a deck of cards from his trousers and holding them up for Allen see, who smiled brightly at the prospect of playing cards.

Allen nodded enthusiastically before his face turned dark and he wore a smirk. "I'll only play under two terms. One, we bet money, just because I'm a kid doesn't mean we can't play the game properly. And two, we play strip poker" Allen said, mischief laced in his voice.

Tyki looked taken back, before grinning. "Not as innocent as you seem, eh boy? We'll agree to your terms, it'll make it more fun."

The game began with the three men confident, placing down high stakes and such. Only to realise this wasn't their ordinary game of poker. They began loosing each round, first loosing their shoes, then their shirts etc. until they were sat there in only their underwear and hardly any cash left and Allen sat opposite them with an innocent grin etched on his face.

"It's like a devil with an angels face!" One of the men whispered to Tyki, who had a face of shock. He then smirked. "Well, well, well. I guess you win this game, boy. And you further prove that you aren't as innocent as you seem, eh?" Tyki said getting up onto his feet, Allen handed Tyki's clothes to him, and the man gladly accepted them, already feeling the hypothermia settling in. He quickly clothed himself before gathering all the cards back together into a pile.

He turned to face Allen again, and held out the deck of cards to the young male. "I want you to have these, I've never seen a boy your age play as well as you." Tyki said kindly. Allen's face was an image of surprise as he started to shake his head and wave his arms.

"I couldn't possibly!" He protested wildly, not wanting to take the other mans possessions. Tyki sighed before chuckling, "You're a strange one boy, you have no problem taking our money and stripping us of clothes but you can't accept a deck of cards we offer to you? Take it as a gift from me to you; I hope we can have another exciting game with those very cards somewhere in the future. See you, Boy." He said, before picking up his luggage and walking off with a wave, the two men and the child following close behind.

"Hey, Tyki. That kid cheated didn't he?" One of the men asked. Tyki chuckled, "That boy's a pro at it too. I can tell."

Allen began walking back to the Circus, after realising that it was growing dark. He smiled to himself, happy about the new friends he made and also the money he earned to pay off a few of the debts, he had lightened the load, huzzah! He gazed down at the deck of cards the man, Tyki, had given him. He had really enjoyed playing poker with them and really hoped he would meet them again in the future.

As Allen neared the circus ground he pocketed the money and the deck of cards. The sky started to turn orange, signalling that the sun was setting. As he neared the circus he could hear the sound of some sort of machine moving. Confused, he walked in the direction of the noise, only to find Kanda practicing on a massive contraption, if Allen remembered correctly, Lavi said it was called 'The wheel of death'. It seemed to live up to its name, if you fell off it you'd certainly die.

The machine then stopped as Kanda stopped moving it. Allen then began blushing again, not only because of Kanda's presence, but because the man was also shirtless and soaked in his own layer of sweat. It was enough to make the British teen faint.

Kanda noticed Allen's presence, and approached him quickly, so Allen then had no time to escape this time. "Beansprout? What are you doing here? Isn't it time for little children to be in bed?" Kanda said with a smirk. Darn that man! If he didn't look undeniably sexy at that moment Allen would have protested, it just so happened that he couldn't get his words out.

Kanda saw the teenager grown red, and he stuck his hand on his forehead. Allen stepped back quickly, covering his forehead with his hand. "W-wha-wha-what a-are you d-doing?" Allen stuttered, his face growing more and more crimson by the minute.

"Checking your fucking temperature, bean. You didn't need to jump back like that. Your not overworking yourself, are you?" Kanda asked, though his voice was cold, Allen could see the concern underneath it.

"W-why do you care?" Allen suddenly said, crossing his arms and looking to the side, avoiding any eye contact whatsoever. Kanda's eye twitched suddenly and he gritted his teeth, "Stupid beansprout. What makes you think I'm fucking worried?, Che! I'm outta here!" Kanda said before turning around quickly and leaving at a fast pace.

Allen gazed after him. He knew that Kanda had been worried about him and that lifted his spirits a bit, maybe he had hope, maybe Kanda did care about him a bit. And if he saw correctly, when Kanda was rushing off, there was the smallest hint of a blush.

Allen grinned cheekily, he knew that life around the circus was about to get much more interesting.

**----------**

_Only one chapter today folks. I've been distracted by Manga and Anime today!_

_Blame Pandora Hearts and 07-Ghost for it!_

_I'll try to update daily but I have an exam tommorow, so i don't know if i'll have the time to.  
_

_This one is longer than the last ones, which makes me happy!_

_I also added a poker scene due to a reviewer requesting it. If it doesn't live up to your expectations, I apologize!_

_If you want to know what the wheel of death is, search on Youtube, because I cannot describe it in this story, Godammit! It's very hard, it's a very strange contraption.  
_

_Read and Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

Kanda and Lavi were sat in the corner of the training room where Allen was currently training his flexibility with a coach; it was needed to keep his contortions as bendy as possible. They had just finished their practice session and were waiting for him to finish his training. Though, Kanda was dragged there against his own free will.

They watched with amazement as he was positioned in an arc shape, bent backwards with his head nearly between his legs. The coach pushed the two halves of his body together so his backside was touching his back.

"How the fuck does the sprout do that to his body?" Kanda asked Lavi, staring at Allen's strange position. It looked as though his spine could snap at any moment.

"He does a few hours of these training a day; I guess he started young, because he was doing contortion when I started here." Lavi explained to Kanda, taking a sip of the bottle of water he was holding.

The both stopped talking when they saw Allen approach them, and held his hand out for his bottle of water that was next to Lavi. He took a gulp of it, before stopping and gazing at the two males. "What's with the awkward silence?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in an innocent way.

"Yu-Chan was wondering how you do that bendy stuff." Lavi said, before he got whacked across the head by a fuming Kanda. "Shut the fuck up, Rabbit." Kanda hissed, giving Lavi a cold glare. "But it's true!" Lavi protested back.

Allen looked between the both of them, confused at what they were talking about. "If you want to know how I do contortion, I started when I was six. Because apparently the younger you are the better because your still underdeveloped." Allen informed cheerfully.

"Your underdeveloped now, bean." Kanda added in, a smirk etching its way across his face. Allen's cheeks puffed out as he huffed and walked back to his trainer. He wouldn't stoop as low as to insult Kanda back, but he would get the handsome male back later.

"Hey, Hey! Yu-Chan! Are you checking out his ass?"

And then, later on, some poor misfortunate Circus member would find the mutilated remains of an Idiotic rabbit that dared to trifle with the rage of the demon king himself.

Allen looked over from his position next to his trainer to see Kanda shouting at Lavi and Lavi laughing and teasing the male. Allen smiled, glad that the long-haired male was finally getting used to the circus life and developing some sort of strange form of friendship with Lavi, he did a handstand and lowered the lower half of his body until it was directly on top of his head, and he continued with his training exercises.

"Kanda-San!" "Yuu~"

Kanda twitched; he was beginning to think he had some muscle disorder with the amount of twitching he had been doing as of late. Kanda turned his head in the direction of the two voices, he saw Marie and his assistant, Miranda approach him.

His eyes turned to slits the closer they got, trying to scare them away to no avail. Sure, it made Miranda nervous, he could tell, but a glare would do nothing to Marie, seeing as though he's blind.

"How have you been, Yu? I haven't seen you for the last two days!" Marie cried out, obviously having worried about his foster brother in the last few days of not seeing him. Kanda gritted his teeth, before grinding out "And I was hoping it would fucking stay that way".

Marie didn't flinch at all. The years he had lived with Kanda had probably made him oblivious to any harsh words and insults that were hurled at him. He only smiled in response. "It's a brother's job to worry about his family" Marie cheerfully said. Kanda could feel it, that thin strand that was his patience was going to snap any minute and God save anyone that pissed him off in the next minute or so.

"Yuu-Chaan! I found Allen-Chan! Let's go play!" Lavi cried out childishly as though he were a five year old. Kanda grabbed hold of Mugens hilt and yanked it out of its sheath and pointed it at Lavi. "Call me by that fucking name once again and I'll cut you up so bad that nobody will be able to recognise you, you'll just be a pile of guts on the floor." He said, getting close to Lavi's face and glaring with all the venom he could muster.

"H-Hey, Calm down now Kanda! Aren't you two friends?" Allen said shakily, trying to calm the ferocious Teen down. Kanda looked down at Allen with the same venom filled glare as he gave Lavi, but it soon disappeared when he saw the look on Allen's face.

_'It's a pout, a fucking pout. The bean is freaking pouting.'_ Kanda thought. He looked from the fear stricken Lavi to the pouting Allen. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to kill Lavi but for some reason he was more inclined to listen to Allen because of that stupid pout. Damn that beansprout! He was making him soft!

Kanda sighed and put Mugen back in its sheath. Before crossing his arms angrily and looking to the side with a "tch". Lavi was gaping at the scene before him, and in a wave of gratitude he glomped Allen. "You tamed the beast!" Lavi cried out, tears of gratitude streaming down his face comically, "I owe you my life!"

Allen stood there, an annoyed look on his face. "I only told Kanda to calm down. It's not as If I saved the world from great peril" Allen said in a bored tone as he struggled to get himself free from the rabbits iron grasp. Kanda came over and wrenched the two apart, then glaring at Lavi.

Lavi looked from one to the other. "It's as if you've got yourself a personal battle monkey slave." Lavi joked, though the grin on is face quickly dropped when he felt the poisonous jabs on Kanda's rage. "Did you just fucking call me a monkey?" Kanda hissed, fingering the hilt of his sword in a warning motion.

Allen quickly jumped between them, waving his arms in a panicky motion. "Let's not do anything brash now! Just make up and let's get on with our lives!" Allen said nervously trying to avoid unnecessary bloodshed.

Lavi nodded in agreement and Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Hey, Allen. Did'ja know Krory's getting better! He's ready to start practicing again!" Lavi said enthusiastically, and after saying that sentence a large smile broke out in Allen's face. "Really? Oh my. I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever get healthy again!" he said, his voice projecting how pleasantly surprised he was.

Kanda looked between them, obviously confused as to what they were talking about. Lavi caught onto his confusion quickly. "Kro-chan is the magician here! He caught a bug about a week before you came and has been bed ridden since, which is why you haven't seen hi around, his assistant, Eliade has been in his sleeping area with him the whole time too." Lavi added in, informing Kanda about the information confusing him.

"Oh. Are there more people I haven't met, rabbit" Kanda questioned and him and Lavi continued to talk together.

Allen stared at Kanda and smiled. He thought Kanda was becoming more and more talkative. And it made him happy. He really wanted to get closer to Kanda and it was now becoming more of a reality.

**----------**

_Sorry it's shorter than the last, I had an exam today and my friend has been distracting me on msn as well._

_I've already finished watching and reading 07-Ghost, what's there of it at least :'(_

_Sorry if this chapter is crappy, it's rushed._

_I've been kind of crappy today, no motivation and such. So I've tried my best for the few people that read this story, and i'm greatful for them reading it! :D  
_

_Read and Review please._


	7. Chapter 7

With the all important opening of the circus nearing, with only a few hours until that moment, nerves were soaring in everybody, well, except in a long haired Japanese male.

"Lavi! Bloody hell calm down!" Allen shouted shaking Lavi's shoulders roughly. Lavi was currently freaking out, even though he had been there a few years he was the one who tended to get the most nervous. "I can't help it Allen-Chaaan! What if they don't love me?" Lavi comically cried out.

Kanda twitched. "Who the fuck cares about if the damn audience love you? Stupid rabbit" Kanda bit out. Allen blinked at him before turning to Lavi and pointing to Kanda. "Lavi, look at Kanda. This is his first performance here and he isn't nervous!"

Lavi looked at him stupidly, "That guy has no emotions besides anger, Allen-Chan. So obviously he won't be affected by this" he said in a monotonous way. Kanda growled in his direction, his arms crossed across his chest and he was slouched in an _'I don't give a damn'_ way.

**-----**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Children of all ages. Welcome to the Black Order Circus!" Komui announced to the crowd, his arms high in the air. The crowd went wild, young children shouting in excitement and the adults clapping and some cheering along with the children. "Our first act is a fiery young man who really is as fiery as his hair colour. Our own Fire manipulator, Lavi!" Komui called out as he sidestepped out of the spot light.

Lavi skipped on; in his hand are a few torches of different kinds and a bag full of bottles of paraffin. Children watched the young man curiously, waiting what kind of magical performance he will give them. Grabbing hold of two of the torches he lit them both and began twirling them both in his hands creating what looked like a ring of fire surrounding both arms.

He stopped twirling and held one of the flaming torches above him; he tilted his head back and began inserting the flaming torch into his mouth. A few people gasped, wondering whether or not he was harming himself by doing this. When the flame was fully in his mouth, he extinguished it, then doing the same with the other torch. The crowd cheered enthusiastically.

He then bent down and picked up a bottle of paraffin and lights another of the torches. He poured the paraffin into his mouth and waiting a few moments, his eyes closed in concentration. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose and held the torch in front of his face, he then sprayed the paraffin from his mouth and into the torch, which then lit all the paraffin being projected from his mouth giving the effect that he was breathing fire, he tilted his head up and continued to feed the flame to prolong the fire.

When the flame died out he quickly wiped his mouth of any excess paraffin and took a boy. The crowd cheered and Lavi smiled at them happily before skipping off to where the other acts were waiting.

"Hey, Yu-Chan! Wasn't I great out there?!" Lavi cried out, attempting to hug the other male, who sidestepped to avoid it, and Lavi carried on his course and walked into a pole that happened to be behind Kanda. Lavi turned to look at him with teary eyes, "Why Yu-Chaan?!" He cried out, rubbing his forehead.

"Stop fucking calling me that, I'm trying to concentrate on the God damned performance." Kanda spat out. Lavi looked perplexed. "Yu-Chan! Break a leg out there!" He said with a thumb up at his self proclaimed best friend. Kanda glared at him, planning morbid things that will happen after the show with a certain rabbit.

"Yu-Chan! I didn't mean literally break your legs out there. I know what you're doing is dangerous and stuff… Just good luck okay?" Lavi exclaimed enthusiastically. Kanda 'tch'ed and walked on as Komui announced him. The crowd cheered as he approached the large rotating apparatus. It had a hoop on one end where the performer, being Kanda, would stand in and the other end was just pointy.

Kanda climbed in and started to rotate the apparatus by walking, it was a little like a hamster wheel, except it didn't spin like a hamster wheel it made the whole pillar like structure rotate in a clockwise motion. As it sped up Kanda started with simple tricks like jumping inside the wheel so he stayed midair for a while as the wheel moved. He performed various acrobatic techniques such as cartwheels and handstands. He then climbed onto the outside and started running on the outside, adding to the danger element.

He jumped while on the outside of the wheel, making the audience gasp before cheering when he successfully landed back on the wheel. When he got near the ground, he jumped off the spinning apparatus before bowing to the crowd, who screamed and shouted excitedly. He walked off the stage, only to bump into Allen on his way off.

"Beansprout? Watch where you're walking" He said to Allen, though not in the harsh way like he would talk to Lavi. Kanda felt that he needed to be a bit gentler with the snow haired male. Kanda looked the boy up and down, he was wearing tight three quarter length sweat pants and a white shirt, in his hand was a full body ragdoll costume.

"Well, I'm sorry Kanda. I was trying to get in position to go on stage." Allen sharply replied, before putting on the ragdoll costume which, to Kanda's disappointment, covered his face as well.

"Allen-Chan, the box is ready!" A man yelled, pointing at a small box on the ground. Kanda looked confused and then looked at Allen strangely as he squeezed into the box bending his body in ways only a contortionist could bend. They then closed the lid on him and carried him onto the performing stage.

"Up next are myself and my wonderful crew of clowns!" Komui shouted out as the other clowns ran out onto the stage. Performing all the normal clownish antics. Reever was juggling a few balls and pretending to be bad at it making the children laugh and Komui was throwing pies at Johnny and Tapp.

Komui and Reever then approached the box and Allen, dressed as a ragdoll, tumbled out and lay on the floor in a position that looked uncomfortable like a ragdoll was dropped on the floor. Reever picked the floppy Allen up and chucked him over his shoulder, but dropped him and Allen went rolling away.

The act continued like this until they picked Allen up and put him back in the box. The audience cheered before going quiet. The box suddenly opened again and Allen once again tumbled out, he then stood up and stepped out of the suit and took a bow as the crowd went wild.

Allen walked away from the stage and began the walk to the changing room to prepare for his and Lenalee's static trapeze performance when he was stopped by a hard grip on his upper arm. He looked over and saw Kanda looking at him intensely.

"W-What?" he asked at the male who currently had a hold on him. "I need to get ready!" Allen protested, trying to release the iron grip on his arm. When the male wouldn't let go Allen looked up with an annoyed expression on his face. Suddenly, Allen felt a small pressure and soft lips on his own. The foreign lips lingered on his for a few moments before the owner of them pulled away. Allen turned bright red at this action the other male had done out of the blue.

"W-W-What was t-that?" Allen managed to stutter out, his arm coming up to cover his lips as his face grew more and more red. Kanda smirked before leaning close to the white haired male so their eyes were in direct contact of each other.

"That was a kiss, stupid beansprout" Kanda said slyly, fully enjoying the flushed and embarrassed state of the younger boy. Allen frowned, "I know that, I'm not stupid! I j-just want to know why you k-ki-ki-" Allen started stuttering like mad, unable to get the words out of his mouth. "Kissed you?" Kanda asked, the smirk still lingering on his lips. Allen nodded rapidly no longer having the ability to speak properly. Kanda leaned in next to the other male's ear, his breath tickling in his ear, making Allen all the more embarrassed.

"I thought the reason would be pretty obvious by now, sprout"

Allen turned his head to look at Kanda's face that was extremely close to his own. He looked shocked for a few moments before a small sincere smile broke out on his face.

"I-I need to get ready now. I'll see you later?" Allen added in, before smiling brightly at Kanda and running off to get changed.

Kanda gazed after the white haired teenager. He licked his lips, still feeling the sensation of the others soft lips on his own. He smirked to himself before saying, "Yeah, he's the one".

**----------**

_Arg! I dislike this chapter. I don't think I wrote it well._

_I've been busy lately, that's why I didn't update for two days. Sorry about that._

_I'm trying to update daily but it's becoming increasingly difficult, so I might start updating every two days or so._

_Anyway, I've finished my exams! It's like a huge wave of relief now._

_Read and Review please. And criticism is welcome because this chapter isn't as good as it could have been, the description of Allen and the clown's ragdoll act was poorly done and Kanda's wasn't very descriptive as to what he was actually doing on the Wheel of death._

_Allen and Lenalee's act should have been in this one, but I decided to leave it until the next chapter, if that isn't a problem to anyone?_

_Read and review please._


End file.
